The Day I Died
by Padfoot and Stacey
Summary: The stories of a few of the people killed by the vampires Victoria created in Eclipse. These people's names are all mentioned in the book. The day they died. A collection of short stories.
1. Maureen Gardiner

A/N This is a plot bunny, and I don't think this angle has been taken before, so it'll be interesting to see how it turns out, huh? In Eclipse, people are killed, and those people, some of their names are said, and now I present to you these people and their livesat the day oftheir untimely demise, in The Day I Died.

* * *

**Maureen Gardiner**

It was just like any other day I was walking down the street when I got a phone call. It was my boss. I worked for the local convenience store as a clerk. Being a part-time job, it was not enough to support me, so I lived with my late husband's parents, seeing as I was adopted, and I never really got along with my adopted family.

Phil's family was great, though. Even after he had been gone three years, they still accepted me so easily, as though we were family through birth, instead of a long-dead husband.

As I turned a corner to take my usual shortcut home, I saw something in the shadows of the neighboring alleyway.

As it - she, I corrected - stepped out of the shadows, I noticed that she was an extraordinarily beautiful adolescent. Not in the way that most of those teenagers were, either. She was a natural beauty, not a makeup one. In fact, she wore no makeup at all, as far as I could see.

She stepped towards me, and I dropped my pet cat as I took an involuntary step backwards. The girl blurred as she came towardsme and everything went black.


	2. Geoffrey Campbell

A/N Here is the next installment of the story. A guy this time!

* * *

**Geoffrey Campbell**

"Mail. The service of mail. I am in the service of mail. I am a mail deliverer. Not a mailman. A man in the service of delivering mail. That's what _I_ am."

"In other words,you're a mailman, but you hate the phrase."

"It isn't an exciting phrase! You have to admit at least that!"

"Of course I do, hon. Now we have to get ready for that banquet. So go get dressed up in nice clothes instead of your work ones, so that nobody mistakes you for a _mailman_. Heaven _forbid _somebody mistake you for a _mailman_."

"Exactly."

She rolled her eyes in response, a job as a mailman wasn't that bad, really. He knew that, too, but he just enjoyed being difficult. Oh well. Lord only knows how they've managed to stay married this long. Thirty years tonight. They were so excited. Where was he, anyways? They can't be late to a banquet being held in their honor!

"Jeff? What on Earth are you doing up there?" No answer. She started to climb the stairs."Jeff?" Nothing. She started to worry. Was he alright?

"Jeff?! Honey, what are you doing? Answer me! JEFF!" She had reached the top of the stairs, and was freaking out. He was nowhere in sight. She searched the upstairs floor, finding nothing but an open window. Crying, she dialed 911.


	3. Grace Razi

A/N Alright, here's the third installment. Remember, in all there are only five of them, so this little figment of imagination that who knows how I came up with will not go on too much longer. Sorry!

**Grace Razi**

A teenage girl sat on the top of a slide in a desolate playground on the outskirts of the city, with a journal and pen in hand. Anybody would look and see a girl writing in her journal of sorts, but what was inside this journal was something that was far from what any of them would expect.

Grace, 17, dreamed of a different world. A world in which she was the ultimate ruler. Not a god, of course not, just a king of sorts. One that nobody would dare oppose. She would rule from her headquarters in the Buckingham palace, the only castle standing in this new world. And those horrible red eyes, those eyes that followed her dreams, that were around every corner, in every moment of her life, those terrible red eyes, would cease to exist. Even when she blinked, they were there, behind her eyelids, as if branded there by hot iron.

Suddenly, she heard a slight movement behind her. Clutching her notebook to her chest, her eyes widened as a scream peirced the air; her last moment in this world. Her last second before those all too familiar red eyes became the last thing she ever saw.


End file.
